


Clean Slate

by TWE



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alcohol, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWE/pseuds/TWE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall reflects on his sleeping lover on a night that almost didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Slate

Who knew it would end up like this? Sitting on the end of the bed watching my lover sleep contentedly. I should blame it on the drink...but then...could I? Really? The 7 empty bottles couldn't all be mine...

She dumped me this evening...my girlfriend. Rinoa. But that's not why I drank. I couldn't care less about the stupid slut. She'd shag anything with legs; given the chance...it would certainly explain the look on her dog's face.

No....it's not her fault. It was his. It just seemed to be the wrong night for me...everyone close to me telling me something. And him...Gods damn it! Closing my eyes, I can still remember it...I can remember the words, each like a stab wound to my heart.

"I'm your Father..."

Stupid old fool...

Well, I ran didn't I? It was the thing I never wanted to hear from the man. Hyne knows I couldn't take it. I mean, could you?

Put yourself in my position: You're 19, you've saved the world, and the President of the most technological country in the world invites you to play bodyguard for a while. All that's well and good...except when the President is a man who your dreams are made of.

I knew he was old enough to be my father, but he never looked it. And Oh Hyne how I lusted after him. Dropping subtle hints and flirting with him at every opportunity. But Gods the man was dense. Everyone else knew what was going on but him...

But then, out of the blue, he springs that on me.

I suppose I should be grateful I was in Esthar...I don't think I would have lasted long in Balamb or Galbadia; especially without the mini bar in my room.

I'd never been a big drinker. The last time I'd been drunk I was convinced to paint myself half blue and run naked down the corridors chasing Seifer saying, "I love you, will you marry me Seifer oh hunky god..."

I didn't remember it at the time, but as curses would have it, I remembered every single moment. I swear I got frostbite...

It took about 4 bottles of Galbadian Cider before a knock came at the door. I thought people knew not to disturb me when I'm pissed off? I told who ever it was to Bugger off, but he didn't listen. Instead, he tapped out the override code to my lock and let himself in.

Smug git. He stood there, looking at me with the oddest look on his face before inviting himself in and sitting down. I opened another bottle about then and swallowed half of it before he started speaking.

"Kiros told me..."

"...?"

"I mean, it should have been obvious, huh?" He laughed at himself. Idiot. But after Five Ciders in the space of half an hour, he was a cute idiot.

"How long?"

"Long enough." My words surprised me, and him as I opened the next bottle. I _really_ did not need this right now.

"Mind if I have one?" He asked, indicating the Cider. I told him no, so he grabbed the bourbon out of the fridge and pored himself a double, gulping it down like someone about to do something difficult.

He was shaking, probably nervous as he poured himself another and sat next to me.

"I didn't know...you know...about us until Elle told me yesterday." He said, putting the now empty glass on the table and giving the most ridiculous look as he swallowed the last of the amber liquid.

"Oh." Is all I said. I mean, what else could I say?

I looked over at him, my head beginning to swim a little, but I could tell the older man had gone a little pale. He had had enough to drink to have loose lips, his next statement a dead give away.

"To tell you the truth I wish she hadn't...then this wouldn't be so wrong." And with that, he planted his lips on mine, chastely, probably wondering what I was going to do next.

I must admit I was surprised when he moaned around my tongue. I could taste the thick alcohol still in his mouth as I explored it. He had no idea how long I'd wanted to do that...and he'll never know.

I could tell he wasn't going to take this any further without some prompting from me...So I pulled away, much to both our disappointments. I could feel the heat emanating from him as he looked over me. His green eyes brown in the dim light as he picked up the last unopened bottle of Cider from the table, drinking it all in one go. I'd always wondered where I got that from.

My head was still swimming, and my hands began to wander. First onto his knee before traveling slowly up his leg until they were beneath his shirt. The older man gasped as I took hold of one of his nipples, the rough flesh hardening instantly.

In less than a second, we were kissing. Ferociously. Hands roaming everywhere, making short work of the shirts and jackets, the buttons and the pants. I was glad I was wearing only loose jeans when Laguna's hand wandered to my growing erection.

Laguna's movements were lustful, but loving, causing my head to loll back in pleasure as he continued to massage my legs. As he kissed down my bare chest, all coherent thought left me...I was with the most beautiful man in the world.

I hadn't even noticed the older man had slipped from the couch until my pants were removed and my penis exposed to the world; the chilled air unwelcome on my member.

But it didn't remain that way for long as the hot velvet surrounded the head, the practiced tongue licking every possible inch. The green eyes looked up teasingly, and seemingly asking for permission at the same time.

My head fell back against the chair as he totally enveloped me, sucking slowly, dragging his tongue up my shaft; eliciting the moans he was wanting from me. I could tell he was getting impatient when the pace of his torture increased, his cheeks turning inward as the wet sound of the warm vacuum filled the room around us.

I didn't last long. I came, screaming his name hoarsely. He continued to suck, making sure he had the last of my seed before crawling up to kiss me, lifting me from the couch to do so.

I fell on him, my knees still weak from the best blowjob I'd ever had, and he helped me to the bed. Easing me down onto it he ran his hands down my chest as my hands fumbled with his pants. It took me a few moments before I freed his manhood, but Hyne it was worth it for what he did next.

Telling me to roll over, I did so obligingly and almost screamed in pleasure when his tongue entered me. The feeling was incredible. The blood again rushing to my groin until he pulled away, leaving me feeling exposed and empty.

The insertion of a probing finger almost made me come on the spot, but I bit my lip, holding back the intense feelings as he hit my prostate. I knew what was coming next, as he continued to prepare me. Two fingers, then three...

I was hungry for him by that time. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to know what it felt like to have a man inside me. When his blunt tip pressed against me, I instinctively thrust back. It took less than a minute before he was buried to the hilt and we were both moaning in ecstasy.

Time meant nothing to us. We were trapped in our own little world and I didn't care if we died like this: in sin. One touch of my penis from his warm hands sent me over; shouting his name breathlessly as I felt his warmth spilling inside me before he fell against me, both of us collapsing on the bed.

We lay there for the longest time before he pulled himself from me: the emptiness almost unbearable before he moved up the pillow and whispering, "I love you" into my ear.

I was drowsy before, but now I'm wide-awake. He rolled over, asleep, the contented look on his face.

Hyne, Laguna...I love you too...but...It's impossible now. I wish we could start again; a clean slate in which we could live by. But now...it's wrong...it's tainted.

So put yourself in my shoes...


End file.
